


Бесстрастный

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Это всё ваши вулканские штучки. Если твое лицо бесстрастно, оно словно чистый лист, а значит, я могу позволить воображению разгуляться".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесстрастный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Expression](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50864) by Fugitive. 



> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.

Я просто лежу, позволяя тебе владеть моим телом, водить длинными пальцами по запястью, улавливать чувства, накрывать мои руки своими, ласково переплетая наши пальцы…   
  
Твое лицо совершенно бесстрастно, и я осознаю, что в следующий раз, как на нем появится такое же ровное выражение, я буду вспоминать этот момент, вспоминать потоки любви, желания и жара, мерно убаюкивающие меня, вспоминать нежность подушечек твоих пальцев, любовь – в каждом прикосновении.   
  
Это всё ваши вулканские штучки. Если твое лицо бесстрастно, оно словно чистый лист, а значит, я могу позволить воображению разгуляться. Завтра, на мостике, ты снова посмотришь на меня безо всякого выражения, и меня откинет назад в этот самый момент, я снова переживу каждую мельчайшую эмоцию, а перед глазами у меня будет стоять твое обнаженное, гибкое тело, обвитое вкруг моего, подобно татуировке. Сложно будет удержаться от улыбки.  
  
Но в эту игру могут играть двое, и я шепчу своим командным голосом:  
  
\- Показания сенсоров, мистер Спок?  
  
Ты поднимаешь на меня взгляд в мгновенном понимании, и твои глаза улыбаются, когда ты отвечаешь:  
  
\- На сканерах – ничего, сэр.   
  
И ты прижимаешься ко мне еще теснее – не знаю, как такое возможно, - запечатлевая на моих губах нежный поцелуй. Мои глаза радостно светятся.  
  
Наступает утро, жесткая сталь и белая металлокерамика моего корабля сверкают вокруг нас, когда мы выходим из турболифта и оказываемся на мостике.   
  
Некоторое время спустя меня одолевает скука, и тут мне на глаза попадается твое лицо. На нем снова ровное выражение ( _и я вспоминаю, как ты накрываешь мои руки своими, ласково переплетая наши пальцы_ ).  
  
Я не улыбаюсь, но ты замечаешь и почти улыбаешься сам ( _ты тоже вспоминаешь потоки любви, желания и жара, мерно баюкающие нас?_ ).  
  
Я произношу своим командным голосом:  
  
\- Показания сенсоров, мистер Спок? ( _и вот уже оказываюсь в том моменте, снова переживая каждую мельчайшую эмоцию, и перед глазами у меня стоит твое обнаженное, гибкое тело, обвитое вкруг моего, подобно татуировке_ ).  
  
Твой ответ вежлив и информативен, не более того.  
  
\- На сканерах – ничего, сэр, ( _ты прижимаешься ко мне еще теснее, запечатлевая на моих губах нежный поцелуй_ ).  
  
Мои глаза радостно светятся. Твои – тоже, - замечаю я за миг до того, как ты разворачиваешься в кресле и возвращаешься к сканерам.


End file.
